1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode paste production device and electrode paste production method that produce electrode paste by kneading a mixture of powder and solvent.
2. Description of Related Art
A power generating element of a battery is formed by impregnating an electrode element with an electrolyte solution. The electrode element is formed by laminating or winding a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator. The positive electrode is formed by drying electrode paste for a positive electrode, applied onto a positive electrode current collector, and then stamping the electrode paste. The negative electrode is formed by drying electrode paste for a negative electrode, applied onto a negative electrode current collector, and then stamping the electrode paste.
Such electrode paste is, for example, produced with the use of a continuous twin-shaft kneader described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-222772 (JP 2005-222772 A). The continuous twin-shaft kneader described in JP 2005-222772 A has such a structure that a screw, paddles, and the like, are mounted on each of two rotary shafts that are rotatably supported in a hollow barrel. The continuous twin-shaft kneader described in JP 2005-222772 A transfers powder (active material, and the like) and solvent, separately injected into the barrel, by the screws, and applies high shearing force to powder passing between the paddles and the inner wall of the barrel by rotation of the paddles, and the like. After that, the continuous twin-shaft kneader described in JP 2005-222772 A produces electrode paste by diluting a mixture of the powder and the solvent with solvent, which is further injected into the barrel, by rotation of the paddles, and the like.